


I'm Helpless!

by yellow_canary



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Engagement Party, F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:34:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28948251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellow_canary/pseuds/yellow_canary
Summary: AU where Jo tells Alex she’s pregnant at their engagement party. Based off of the pictures from the deleted scene in season 14 of the engagement party Jo and Alex had at Grey-Sloan.
Relationships: Alex Karev/Jo Wilson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	I'm Helpless!

**Author's Note:**

> Just a cute little idea that I had, enjoy!

Jo wrapped her arms around Alex's shoulders as they listened to Kimmie sing. Her sweater rubbed against her wrist, but the little vale and train made of gauze were perfect. She was so happy. Jo looked into Alex's eyes and saw them sparkle like the lights above them.

The impromptu engagement party was small and sweet. The doctors had all pitched in to help decorate the Peds floor, letting the kids join in on the party. Kimmie sings Helpless from Hamilton and beautifully serenaded them. It's the perfect song for them, as Jo looked at Alex, helpless. Where Jo only had eyes for Alex, the entire floor watched Kimmie, enchanted by her voice. Kimmie shined more than Jo had ever seen her, she seemed so full of life and Jo got a glimpse of the kid she was without a brain tumor. 

“Helpless!” Kimmie belted out so beautiful and strong and everyone erupted into applause. 

Kimmie sat down for a break and Jo took the opportunity to turn in Alex's arms and hug him. Jo pressed her face against his shoulder before she turned to whisper in his ear.

“I’m pregnant.” 

Jo hadn't been keeping this secret for very long and had been trying to find a good time to tell him. She was so overwhelmed with how perfect their engagement party was that she knew she couldn't keep this secret any longer. 

She pulled back to watch Alex's face as he looked at her still processing everything before he smiled. His smile was wider than she'd ever seen and he pulled her in for a kiss. Jo placed her hands on his cheek as he kissed her so fiercely, that she felt faint.

Alex pulled back leaning their heads together and whispered. “We're gonna be parents!”

Jo nodded. “You're going to be such a good dad, just like you promised you'd be, and I couldn't imagine being a mom with anybody else.”

Alex didn't say anything else, he didn’t need to. The excitement was written across his face. He pulled back and pressed their foreheads together closing his eyes as he smiled again. 

Kimmie started singing Danny Boy, and Jo turned around, remembering where they were and that everyone was still around then. Alex held her arm and placed his other hand on her stomach, just below her waist. There was nothing there that can be seen or felt from the outside, but they both knew that their baby was inside of her. Jo placed her hand over Alex as she leaned her head against his as they listened to Kimmie sing. 

Alex's voice joined Kimmie's and Jo looked over at him and smiled as he sang. She imagined him singing to their baby and tears welled up in her eyes at the thought. Alex was going to be such a good dad, she had never questioned it. Even after everything he had been through, she knew he’d always be there for them and that he would be everything they needed and more. 

Alex looked over at Jo for a second. He saw her misty eyes and faltered as he forgot the words. Kimmie reminded him and everyone had a good laugh at his expense. Jo smiled letting him know that they were happy tears and she saw his eyes water as well. 

He finished the verse and leaned in to kiss her cheek as she leaned into his lips before he started singing the next line. Jo squeezes his hand over her belly. They were going to be great parents, just like they promised, but they won't be alone. Jo looked around the room and she saw their family and their baby's family too.


End file.
